


Tumblr Prompts I did

by leoben



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Crack, Existentialism, Gen, old fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoben/pseuds/leoben
Summary: Basically just clearing out my fic from Tumblr, dumping them onto AO3.





	1. Toaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lydiastattoos asked to write a Cylon making toast, specifically CKR.  
> From May 2015

Leoben put two slices of bread into the toaster and pushed the lever down.

Toaster. It was a slur. How different from this machine was he? Watching the coils glow red reminded him of the cylons’ spines as they reached orgasm. Toaster.

Was he closer to God than the machine that was heating his breakfast? 

Of course, he was. They were only called toasters because the humans couldn’t fathom a difference between this toaster and himself. 

Of course, he was using this toaster as the humans used his kind. He used it for convenience’s sake. He knew this toaster wasn’t self-aware. He knew it couldn’t bleed, couldn’t sweat. But neither could the Centurions. What separated him and them? 

The toast popped up and he took it out, began buttering it. What made the Centurions any less than him? They treated them better than the humans had, sure, but they were was still a class system in place. 

Where did one draw the line? He ate his toast and washed his hands before making his way to the Hybrid for some answers.


	2. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From bowlingforgerbil on tumblr's prompt: Doral/anybody (for a meme that I can't find)  
> From March 2017
> 
> Aaron Doral and Barista Doral
> 
> chat

“I’m sorry I yelled at you. You only meant well,” Aaron said, eyeing the cold coffee in front of him.

Darren Doral sighed and took Aaron’s hands in his own. “Fivey, I know your favorite drink won’t bring her back. I just wanted to bring a little cheer to your life, darling boy.” Coffee Doral squeezed Aaron's hands. “What’s say I make you a fresh, hot cup?”

“Only if it’s as hot as you are in _my_ cup.”

“Aaron! You’re really learning the art of talking dirty.” He leaned forward. “Have you been speaking to Six?”

“No one can inspire me like you do, Darren. Now, why don’t you fill my mug with that hot liquid?”

Darren stood up but was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

“I don’t mean the coffee,” Aaron whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who are they talking about about? I don't remember at all. Your guess is as good as mine (I do have a guess)


End file.
